The present invention relates to an improved sharpener mounting construction.
By way of background, knife sharpeners of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,170 are known. A sharpener of this type includes a sharpener body having a pair of clamp members which clamp the rear edge of a knife. Guides are attached to the clamp members for guiding a sharpening stone at a predetermined angle relative to the knife blade. In the past, sharpeners of the foregoing type were held directly in the hand, and thus had certain drawbacks, namely, that the hand holding the clamp members could not get a good grip on them, which resulted in the sharpener being held in an unstable manner. In order to overcome the foregoing deficiencies, a C-clamp type of mounting having an upstanding post was developed, with the sharpener being mounted on a post by an extremely complex bracket. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.